clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Graveyard
The Graveyard card is unlocked from the Spooky Town (Arena 12) or a Legendary Chest. It is a spell with a wide radius that spawns 20 Skeletons. The Skeletons appear one by one in random positions on the edge of the spell's radius. The Graveyard can be cast anywhere in the Arena. A Graveyard spell costs 5 Elixir to cast. Strategy * An effective strategy with the Graveyard is to place a high hitpoint unit, such as the Giant, and then cast the Graveyard near the Princess Tower. The Giant will tank the damage while the Skeletons destroy the tower. However, this strategy can be easily defeated by a combo of a Valkyrie and Mini P.E.K.K.A. and/or an Inferno Tower for a positive Elixir trade, with the Valkyrie destroying the Skeletons and the Mini P.E.K.K.A./Inferno Tower destroying the Giant. *Since the Graveyard can be placed anywhere on the map, it has great synergy with the Miner, as the Miner can tank for the skeletons as they decimate the tower. However, this combo is weak to the Valkyrie as she deals splash damage and the Minion Horde as neither the skeletons nor the Miner can attack air units. This problem can be temporarily solved with a Tornado, as it can pull the units away from the Graveyard, allowing the skeletons to continue dealing damage. Also, if paired with a Zap or collateral damage from a Princess, it can completely destroy a Minion Horde. *A Graveyard has many counters, but most of them can easily be dealt with with Poison or Fireball. ** Effective counters to the Graveyard include Goblins, Lumberjack, Barbarians, Archers, Guards, Valkyrie, Night Witch, Dart Goblin and Minions. Guards and the Lumberjack are perfect counters to the Graveyard. They are both fast, the Lumberjack has high hitpoints, allowing him to survive the majority of spells and the Guards' shields prove Zap-proof. ** A Skeleton Army, Goblin Gang, or Dart Goblin can be great counters to the Graveyard for a 2 Elixir advantage. As they cover a large area, they can quickly react to the Skeletons that are newly spawned and destroy them before they have a chance to do any damage. However, they are susceptible to Zap, Arrows, and The Log. * If no good counter cards are available, Zap can be used to kill several grouped Skeletons. However, don't play it too early otherwise the rest of the Skeletons will continue to attack the Princess Tower. * Units with large amounts of hitpoints such as the Giant and Golem can be used to take the damage from the spawned Skeletons from the Graveyard. * A possible counter to the Graveyard is the Poison, with the Poison covering most of the radius of the Graveyard and being able to kill the Skeletons in 1 tick; however, some Skeletons will still do damage to the Princess Tower as the Poison's continuous damage has a tick of 1 second, for a net cost of 1 Elixir. However, it is possible that the opponent may send in spawners or big pushes as an advantage. * On the other hand, the Poison works well with the Graveyard. The Poison can deal with enemy counters well, and can counteract enemy placements of Minions or other small troops. However, it is not effective against higher-health troops such as the Valkyrie. * Pairing this card with the Freeze will allow the spawned Skeletons to survive longer and allow them to deal a lot more damage. Graveyard, Freeze, and Rage together is a high-risk, high-reward combo, costing a heavy 11 Elixir. * Do not place this spell in the center of a targeted Princess Tower as there is a chance for a Skeleton to spawn near the King's Tower and activate it early. Instead, place it on the side of the Arena Tower that is furthest away from the King's Tower to prevent any Skeletons from spawning near it. *The Graveyard can be used as an adequate substitute to the Goblin Barrel. The upsides of the Graveyard are that it spawns more troops than the Goblin Barrel, is less predictable, and can deal damage more quickly, while the downsides are that it is more expensive and harder to obtain, as well as upgrade. *A way to use this card for a rush is to place the Hog Rider as a distraction while placing the Graveyard on the side of the Princess Tower you want to attack, usually combined with the Rage. *Due to the staggered spawn of the Skeletons, Graveyard is also a powerful defensive card. It can easily distract the most troops while defending troops attack. However, due to its 3s spawn time of the first skeleton, it is not a good reactive card and may be required to be placed beforehand. *A Graveyard with an Inferno Tower can easily take out heavy pushes. Even if the opponent uses Zap, the supports behind the tank will be preoccupied with the skeletons to deal with the Inferno Tower. History * The Graveyard was released on 28/10/16. * On 1/11/16, its description was changed to its current description. Prior to this, its description was "Unearths a gang of Skeletons anywhere in the Arena. Spooky!" * On 11/8/17, a Balance Update decreased the Graveyard's duration to 9 seconds (from 10 seconds), consequently causing it to spawn 2 fewer Skeletons (15 instead of 17). * On 9/10/17, the October 2017 Update increased the Graveyard's duration to 10 seconds (from 9 seconds), reduced its radius to 4 tiles (from 5), made the first Skeleton spawn 0.5 seconds slower, and made the spawn mechanics of the Skeletons less random by making the skeletons spawn on the edge. *On 28/1/19, the January 2019 Update moved the Arena to unlock the Graveyard from Spell Valley (Arena 5) to Spooky Town (Arena 12). Trivia * It is one of three troop-spawning spells, the others being the Goblin Barrel and the Barbarian Barrel. * A player named Backstabx won The Crown Duel tournament with Graveyard decks. * The Graveyard is one of the two Legendary spell cards, the other being The Log. * The Graveyard is one of the 11 cards associated with Skeletons, including the Skeletons, Bomber, Skeleton Army, Witch, Tombstone, Bomb Tower, Giant Skeleton, Balloon, Skeleton Barrel, and Guards. It is currently the only Legendary card and spell card associated with Skeletons. * The Graveyard and the Miner are the only Legendary Cards who do not drop from the sky when deployed. They instead pop up from underground. * The small tombstones visual effect can be seen in this card's image and also when this card is deployed. This effect is taken from Clash of Clans when Elixir troops die. *In Clash of Clans, there is a similar spell called the Skeleton Spell, which summons Skeletons within its radius. It originally summoned its Skeletons all at once, but has since been reworked to behave similarly to the Graveyard. de:Friedhof es:Cementerio fr:Cimetière it:Cimitero ru:Кладбище